


reverberate

by IndustryRiverValley



Series: good faith [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Familiars, M/M, Multi, War, god tier powers are used in this??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndustryRiverValley/pseuds/IndustryRiverValley
Summary: The history of the Derse Civil War





	1. settled dust

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now a part of the Good Faith series

There’s a dripping noise in the distance. The smell of rot and ruin ran thick, and the worse stench of death and failure ran above it.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, you are the current heir to the throne of Derse, and the third child of your family.

You’re acutely aware of the fact that you haven’t seen your brother since your separation at the beginning of the attack, and you’re even more aware of the fact that physically you can see, but you cannot _see_ , you lean against the wall, gripping the fine tapestry harshly in your left hand. There’s a gash across your knuckles, and you’re missing a fingernail. It only hurts now that you’ve noticed it. You push aside your ruined skirt to reach the pockets on the sides, looking for one of your gloves to slip over it. It’s not there. You try and _see_ its’ location, but somehow those bastards have interfered with your ability as a seer, you want to scream, maybe you do. But you don’t have the time to sit and throw a pity party. You have to keep moving forward. You make a mental list of things you’ll need:

1\. Find out where Dave is.

2\. See if he still possesses his time abilities.

3\. Regain your sight.

4\. Enact revenge.

You ghost through the hallways of your ruined home, the dark cobble you learned to walk on, the secrets whispered between you and Dave, all the turmoil and love within your family, the memories swirl around you, haunting you in these troubling times. You pass Dirk’s chambers, you briefly wonder where he is, but he was on a diplomatic trip to Prospit along with Roxy, they left four days ago. It isn’t long until you came upon the upstairs drawing room. The large, imposing, twin dark oak doors were partially off their hinges. Glancing into the room you felt your first emotion of the day other than resigned frustration. The furniture of the room had been overturned, all contents on the shelves had been strewn about the room. Ancient books of the bloody history of the kingdom of Derse, books about demons and ghosts, books about traditional magic all in different states of disrepair. Though, the most alarming sight in the room was the blood smeared along the dark purple walls and pooled on the dark stone and carpeted floor. It caused you to go into a state of frenzied panic. This was the last place you were able to _see_ Dave in, and though you can’t _see_ currently, he is your twin and there is a degree of truth in the theory of “twin telepathy”. You knew he was there and you would be proven right once you started screaming for him. A strangled cry came from the back corner of the room.

“Dave? Is that you? Where are you?”

“Rose. Th—the bookshelf.” He's wheezing as he speaks, and it only panics you further.

You ran over to him, finding him pinned to the wall, between the bookshelf and the wall, with his head leaning back into the space of the windowsill. Disheveled, bruised, bloodied, but still very much alive. You pulled the bookshelf back upright, and as soon as he could, Dave slid down the wall and crumpled in on himself. You grabbed the fabric of his jerkin around his shoulders and hauled him to be sitting upright. His breathing was ragged and there was blood trickling out of his mouth.

“Dave. Talk to me what’s wrong?” 

"The 250-pound bookshelf that was crushing my ribcage like someone desperately trying to make orange juice out of a rock. Better yet apple. Wait, do you have to juice apples to make apple juice? Rose, how is apple juice made? Have I been drinking lies my whole life? Rose what even is real oh my god.”

“I’m not sure what's wrong with you, but at least I know you still suffer from terminal foot in mouth disease.”

You started pushing down on the sides where his ribs are, none made him cringe or wince so you prod the center of his chest and the yelp he gave was telling.

“I think your sternum is cracked, we need to get you out of here.”

He gave you an odd look. “You think? What do you mean you think? Can’t you just _see_ what’s wrong?”

“No, I’ve lost my sight, temporarily mind you, are you still connected to time?”

“I, well I haven’t tried, but, well I don’t know what the time is right now so I guess I don’t have my connection right now either. God it’s so weird I-I can’t tell you the time of day I can’t feel where this timeline is going, I can’t hear the dead I can’t-“

“Dave,” you took a deep breath in, urging him to follow your lead, and he did. “I need you to not panic right now. We’ll get them back. Dirk and Roxy still likely have theirs, so they know something's wrong, they’ll send help and this whole mess can be put behind us.”

Dave nods along and adds, “We should get down to the crypt, that's the most secure room where we can try and hone them again. The hard part will be getting down there. We don’t know if there are more rebels and we don’t know where they are. Also, I can barely breathe and you look like you fell off a mountain.”

You nodded sagely,

“Now that you mention it, I can barely put weight on my left knee. I think its sprained. Also, one of my fingernails was ripped off the nail bed.” “Oh, that’s gross.” 

“Yea it is. Do you wanna see?”

“Ew what? No? Gross now help me up.”

You pulled on his arm to get him to his feet. We decided to lean on each other because we both have injuries that require leaning on someone to get around. Before we stumble out of the room you look over to him, looking at him and whispering,

“There are some people out there who want us dead."


	2. tutelary

Early spring in Derse is pretty much the same as winter.

The chilly air spins throughout the castle, uninhibited by the dying fires in their fireplaces. It’s some awful hour in the morning, you’re fairly certain that you’re the only person awake, aside from maybe the twins. You decide that maybe you should check on them. Perhaps that would give you the peace of mind that you need to get to sleep. Nevermind the fact that you checked on them twenty minutes ago thinking the exact same thing.

You head down the hallway, their rooms are close to yours because you simply can’t imagine them not being close. Your room was next door to their nursery, it’s always been like this, and you wouldn't want it any other way. The door right next to yours on the left is Roxy’s, you’d check on her too but she’d taken to boobytrapping her door after you kept waking her whenever you did. You can hear her snoring through the door though, so you suppose that means she’s ok. The twins are the next doors down on the right. You keep your footsteps soft as you walk towards the closest of their doors to their rooms. The one that opens up to Rose’s half is much quieter compared to Dave’s, which sounds like a symphony of mice.

Softly turning the knob, you push the door slowly open and see Rose asleep in her bed, complete with the addition of an open book on her chest. It makes you smile a little bit, she just adores her books and it seems that she hid her late night read well enough from you the first time you came around that she got too wrapped up and fell asleep. You walk closer and see that it seems she was reading an ancient Grimoire because, of course she is.

You take the book off of her as carefully as possible, and grab a hair ribbon off of Rose’s nightstand to mark her page. She’d probably hex you if you were to dog-ear the page. You set the book on her nightstand, and lean over to kiss her forehead and adjust her blankets. You cross the floor over to Dave’s bed, but on your way over you find yourself nearly tripping over one of many stuffed animals on the floor. You catch yourself and stand up, picking up the offending stuffed rabbit and placing it back in Dave’s arms. He’s always been a restless sleeper, with constant nightmares and the memories of the dead.

You’re not the biggest fan of Dave’s _gifts_ , Rose can see the future which is generally useful and though at times is stressful, doesn’t lead her to constant anxiety and restlessness. Dave seems to be in the middle of another nightmare, he’s muttering something that you can’t understand and his dream is causing him to cry. You sit down on his bedside, brushing the hair out of his face and attempting to soothe him. He curls towards you and starts to stir. It’s far too late for him to be awake, but he opens his eyes and looks at you.

“Dirk?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Why are you still awake? It’s so early.”

“I know, I just couldn’t get myself to sleep is all.”

“Oh.”

Dave sits up a little bit more and grabs a small plush crow from the other side of his bed and he hands it to you.

“She helps me sleep all the time so maybe you could have her for the night.”

You take the plush into your hands, she’s very well loved. She’s missing a whole button eye and has very obvious repair stitches across her body. Dave has had her since he was a baby, it was a gift from some Barron’s wife and Dave has treasured her ever since.

“Are you sure you won’t need her to go back to sleep?”

Dave seems to consider that for a second before shaking his head.

“No you can have her for the night, jus’ make sure I get her back.”

“Of course. Now you should really be getting back to sleep.”

Dave pouts a little bit, and holds his arms out for a hug. You drop the crow and give Dave his much needed hug before he returns to sleep. He won’t be able to fall asleep without a hug from everyone who could give him one. He wraps his arms around your neck while you put your hands on his back, and press a kiss onto his forehead.

“Ok, back to sleep now.”

Dave does a little sleepy nod and lays his head back down. His breathing slows soon after and you take your leave of the twins room, and head back to your own. You settle in under the covers and hold the stuffed crow to your chest. Your mind is finally at ease, and you allow yourself to drift in to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to the reverberate series! i felt the series was missing good strilonde family stuff, sorry it's not longer i tried making it longer but i didn't like how it read. thanks for reading!!


End file.
